


The Day-Off

by kappa77



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Markus Doesn't Think Things Through and is Also Very Gay, Sick Character, Sickfic, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: Markus knew Thog wasn’t over-worldly in anyway, but when he sneezed, it felt like the heavens themselves threatened to crash down. Somehow Markus forgot this fact in between Thog getting sick because if he did remember, he’d have the bar covered in pillows 24/7 just in case, or at least have one at hand because falling off his chairs from the power of Thog’s sneezes got old real quick.“Gods above, are you sure you aren’t sick?” Markus asked, hauling himself back on the bar stool.Thog pulled out his handkerchief, blowing his nose. “Yeah, I’m sure.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Em cause she's amazing and has been asking for this for a while.
> 
> End notes for the slightly nsfw tag

Markus knew Thog wasn’t over-worldly in anyway, but when he sneezed, it felt like the heavens themselves threatened to crash down. Somehow Markus forgot this fact in between Thog getting sick because if he did remember, he’d have the bar covered in pillows 24/7 just in case, or at least have one at hand because falling off his chairs from the power of Thog’s sneezes got old real quick.

 “Gods above, are you sure you aren’t sick?” Markus asked, hauling himself back on the bar stool.

Thog pulled out his handkerchief, blowing his nose. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

Markus raised an eyebrow. “I know that a breeze can knock me over, but I’m pretty sure that sneeze knocked me back a few feet as well.”

“And your point?”

“Is that you’re far too sick to do anything, especially serve people drinks!”

“I’m fine, I can handle it.” Thog sniffled, rubbing his nose again.

“Bullshit, no one is going to want to buy drinks from a sick man, especially one that has the power to blow drinks off of tables with his sneezes!”

“You have no proof that happened…”

“I have eyes!” Markus said a bit too loud, but it didn’t matter as Thog’s head was far too stuffed for anything to faze him. “And my eyes tell me you should be in bed!”

The two stared at each other, the silence interrupted by Thog’s sniffling.

“No.”

Markus threw his hands up in the air. “Why do I even try?” He stood up, not wanting to risk falling off his chair again. “I’ll be in my room, if you ever come to your senses.”

“You do that,” Thog said, punctuating with a sniffle.

-=-=-

Markus had retreated into his room, cooling off and reading a book, able to hear Thog’s sneezes through several walls. He sighed, flipping a page. He really just wanted the best for Thog, and it baffled him as to why Thog wouldn’t want a day off. He was busy every day! Maybe that was how he got sick, overworking.

His train of thought was interrupted by a knock at his door. He called for them to come in and he was greeted by the sight of Thog, looking shittier than ever.

“I swear to God, if you say I told you so…”

Markus grinned and put down his book. “Not at all! Let’s just get you in your bed.”

Thog nodded, blowing his nose as he led the way to his room.

“I’ll be there in a minute! Just have to get something!” Markus said, still in his room.

He got no response, and Markus peaked out of his rom to make sure Thog hadn’t collapsed in the hallway. Once he was sure his boss had made it into the room, he turned back toward the mirror and grinned at himself.

He wasn’t sure if this was a good idea or a _great_ idea.

He just hoped he lived through the ordeal.

Fixing the outfit he had saved for just such an occasion, Markus went back to the bar to find that tea Inien liked to drink all the time. As long as he left enough gold coins, she wouldn’t mind the lost tea bag (or at least that’s what he was counting on). There was no teapot in sight, so he made due with a chipped coffee mug and only pouring some of the tea from the bag into the cup. With a quick trip to the freshwater spring and a flame in his palm, the cup of tea was steaming. He was about to make his way to Thog’s room, with clean handkerchiefs in hand, when Ashe walked in through the front door.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Markus, who stood there, tea in hand, grinning.

“Markus…”

“What?” he asked as innocently as a man with horns on his forehead could.

“I… I need a drink.”

“Then could you hold down the bar? Thog’s sick.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Then how come he isn’t working?”

“He’s in bed.”

Both eyebrows went up. “How did you get him to do that? I… Was it because-?”

“No, no, this is a surprise.”

Ashe shook her head, making her way behind the bar. “Well, I’ll plan the funeral.”

He chuckled. “He’s not _that_ sick, Ashe.”

“Oh, I wasn’t talking about him.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” And with that and a wink, Markus made his way to Thog’s room.

-=-=-

Markus pushed open the door with his hip.

“I’m back, and I brought tea!”

But Thog didn’t respond. He was left staring at Markus from the bed. He blinked several times, rubbing his eyes and staring some more.

“Great, I’m sicker than I thought. Now I’m hallucinating.”

Markus placed the tea on his bedside table. “No, you aren’t. I just thought this was the best occasion to slip this on.”

Thog stared at him. “Markus.”

“Thog.”

“… you do realize you’re wearing a dress, right?”

“Mhm, and a very nice one at that.”

And it was. Markus didn’t even remember where he got it, but the white dress with red trimming on the sleeves and skirt had been in his closet for a while. On the chest was a white plus sign with a red heart surrounding it. Markus had no idea what it meant, but it was one of his cuter dresses and it felt appropriate for the occasion.

“And I mean,” Markus continued. “laughter is the best medicine.”

He felt a faint blush touch his cheeks as Thog continued to look at him. He had expected Thog to laugh when he came in the room not look at him like that. How had he rationalized this and _oh my gods how short must the skirt feel right now?_

“Oh, and I made you tea.” He gestured to the cup on the side, distracting himself from his thoughts. “And I have extra handkerchiefs so you don’t have to use the same one.”

“I… Thank you, Markus.”

Markus bit the inside of his cheek, keeping his thoughts to himself as that was said with far too much heart that was normal for Thog and already he was overthinking it and he _really_ needs to get out of this dress.

“I’ll, um, let you get some sleep. Feel better!” Markus did his best not to run out of the room and into his.

When he got back into his room, he buried his now bright red face into his hands. What had he been thinking? Wearing _this_ in front of the guy he had been quietly crushing on since who knows how long? How had he not guessed this would go wrong?

He was so deep in his thoughts, he hadn’t noticed the man in his doorway until he sneezed, nearly bringing Markus to the floor. When he reoriented himself, he looked up to see Thog, bundled in a blanket, and just looking like shit.

He nervously fixed his skirt, trying to keep his voice level. “Thog, what are you doing? You should be sleep-”

He really wasn’t on top of his game, because e somehow didn’t realize Thog was shuffling toward him. The soft kiss on his cheek broke his concentration then and for the fore-seeable future.

His mind was whirling as fast as it could, he almost didn’t hear Thog’s scratchy voice. “I’m not gonna get you sick, cause the company doesn’t need two sick people… but you’ll get more when I’m better.” Then a pause. “I’m going to sleep now.”

He walked off, sniffling along the way, leaving Markus stunned in the middle of his room, unsure of what had happened, but very glad it did.

**Author's Note:**

> Markus wears a "sexy nurse" outfit but nothing actually nsfw happpens. I just feel it's needed to mention.


End file.
